You Are My Destiny
by shitsuka
Summary: "Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya, tidak ada yang dapat memisahkan kita walaupun maut sekalipun, selalu bersama saat suka maupun duka karena kita sahabat selamanya!"   Don't Read if You Don't Like!


**Fandom : Bleach **

**Characters :**

**~ Kuchiki Rukia**

**~ Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Genre : terserah reader aja yah. . ^.^  
><strong>

**Warnings :typo(s), OOC (banget), gaje**

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach © Tite Kubo<strong>

**You Are My Destiny © Shitsuka**

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>Don't Read if You Don't Like!<strong> No Flame!**_

**Konnichiwa minna-san!**

**Saya kembali lagi di Fandom Bleach!**

**Fanfict ini kushus saya dedikasikan kepada teman saya Dit-chan, yang berulang tahun pada hari ini! Maaf yah kalo saya cuman bisa memberikan ini untuk Dit-chan!**

**Selamat Lebaran bagi yang merayakan. Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin! ^.^  
><strong>

**Semoga minna-san suka!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sahabat adalah seseorang yang selalu ada disamping kita saat kita suka maupun duka, ia akan menerima kita apa adanya tanpa membeda-bedakan kita dengan orang lain, dia akan selalu mengerti apa yang kita rasakan, ia akan selalu bersedia meminjamkan pundaknya sebagai tempat kita menangis, ia akan selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik, dan ia akan menangis ketika kita menangis dan ia akan tertawa saat kita tertawa.

Semua orang pasti sangat bersyukur sekali bila mempunyai sahabat, tetapi tidak dengan aku. Ya, aku adalah Kuchiki Rukia aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai sahabat karena aku tidak pernah mempercayai apa yang namanya sahabat. Namun, akhir-akhir ini ada orang yang selalu meminta -lebih tepatnya memaksa- ku untuk menjadi sahabatnya. Orang itu bernama Kurosaki Ichigo. Setiap hari ia selalu menanyakan ku pertanyaan yang sama.'Rukia apakah kamu mau menjadi sahabat ku?'

Seperti hari ini juga, ia kembali menanyakan hal yang sama padaku. Aku sangat jenuh sekali dengan pertanyaannya.

"Rukia apakah kau mau menjadi sahabatku?" tanyanya.

"Apakah kau tidak bosan menyakan hal itu padaku hampir 'SETIAP HARI'?" jawabku sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'setiap hari'.

"Aku tidak akan bosan menanyakan itu padamu sampai kau menjawab 'ya'!" ucapnya yang membuatku terperangah.

"Tch, baiklah! Terserah kau saja lah Ichigo." ucapku.

"Yosh! Akhirnya kau mau juga menjadi sahabatku!" seru Ichigo.

"Hn." Ucapku datar.

"Nee, Rukia untuk merayakan hari persahabatan kita ini bagaimana kalau hari sabtu nanti kita jalan bareng? Aku ingin mengajak mu ke suatu tempat." ajaknya.

"Terserah." jawabku dingin.

"Baiklah kita akan ketemuan di Stasiun Karakura jam 10.00 pagi." ucapnya.

"Hn." jawabku.

"Baiklah!" serunya.

.

~Hari Sabtu di Stasiun Karakura~

.

"Ichigo!" seruku pada laki-laki yang mengenakan baju orange bergaris dan celana jeans serta sepatu kats biru yang melekat di kakinya.

"Yo, Rukia! Ternyata kau datang yah, ku kira kau tidak akan datang." ucapnya disertai seringaian.

"Baka! Aku tidak pernah ingkar janji tahu!" ucapku kesal.

"Hehehehe, sudahlah ayo kita ketempat yang kujanjikan waktu itu!" serunya semangat.

"Baiklah!" jawabku yang entah kenapa jadi ikutan semangat juga.

"Tapi sebelumnya kau harus memakai ini dulu Rukia!" printahnya sambil menutupi mataku dengan sebuah kain hitam.

"Hei!" jeritku tak terima.

"Ayolah sebentar saja!" ucapnya memohon.

"Tch!"

.

~15 menit kemudian~

.

Lima belas menit sudah berlalu, berarti selama lima belas menit pula mataku telah ia tutupi dengan kain hitam ini.

'Uhk, apasih maunya dia?' batinku.

"Ichigo, cepatlah!" ucapku kesal.

"Iya, iya ini juga sudah sampai kok." jawabnya.

"Sungguh?" tanyaku.

"Ya! Pada hitungan ke-3 kamu lepas penutup mata mu yah." titahnya.

"Baiklah." ucapku menurut.

"1…"

"2…"

"3…"

Saat hitungan ke-3 akupun langsung membuka penutup mataku dan alangkah kagetnya aku melihat sebuah pemandangan indah. Pemandangan yang menampilkan seluruh kota karakura. Sungguh ini sangat indah dan membuat hatiku sangat damai dan tentram.

"I-ichigo, kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanyaku.

"Hmm, karena aku ingin mengajak sahabatku ke tempat favoritku!" jawabnya.

"Oh." ucapku

"Ichigo apa kau sering kemari?" tanya ku.

"Ya, aku sering kemari apalagi saat ibuku meninggal dulu, setiap hari aku pasti kemari sambil menangis." ucapnya sambil sedikit menunduk menandakan tersirat sebuah kesedihan di wajahnya.

"Hmm, Ichigo aku ingin bertanya padamu kenapa kamu ingin sekali supaya aku mau menjadi sahabatmu?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Huh, Rukia kenapa kau bertanya tanpa basa-basi sih!" sindirnya.

"Sudah, jawab saja Ichigo!" printahku.

"Tch, karena aku sangat percaya padamu." ucapnya yang membuatku kaget.

"Eh, percaya?" tanyaku.

"Aku percaya padamu Rukia kalau kau orang yang baik dan pantas ku jadikan sebagai sahabat." jawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Hmm, apa kau mau tahu alasanku menolak bersahabatan denganmu?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja!" jawabnya.

"Hn, aku memiliki seorang nee-sama dan ia telah menikah dengan seorang laki-laki kaya yang bernama Byakuya yang kini ku panggil nii-sama. Dulu nee-sama adalah orang yang sangat aku percaya, hubungan kami sangat dekat. Tapi itu semua berubah saat nee-sama menikah dengan nii-sama, nee-sama menjadi dingin padaku bahkan nee-sama sudah tidak menganggapku adiknya. Semenjak itu aku tidak pernah mempercayai orang lain lagi." Perlahan-lahan air mataku menetes ketika mengingat kejadian itu, kejadian dimana nee-sama tidak menganggapku lagi.

"Menangislah Rukia, menangislah jika itu membuatmu merasa nyaman. Aku sebagai sahabatmu bersedia meminjamkan pundakku sebagai tempat kau menangis." ucapnya sambil menggeser kepalaku kepundaknya.

"A-ri-arigatou Ichigo!" ucapku disela tangisku.

"Ya, ya itulah gunanya sahabat." ucapnya bangga.

Akhirnya, setelah 5 menit aku menangis di pundak Ichigo perlahan-lahan aku mulai tenang. Semua perasaan kecewa, sedih dan marah kepada nee-sama pun sedikit-demi sedikit mulai sirna.

"Nee Rukia, apakah kau sudah tenang?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya, aku rasa begitu." jawabku.

"Baguslah kalau begitu!" ucapnya riang.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih yah." ucapku.

"Rukia, aku ingin membuat janji persabatan denganmu." ujarnya.

"Hm, memang kau ingin berjanji apa?" tanyaku.

"Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya, tidak ada yang dapat memisahkan kita walaupun maut sekalipun, selalu bersama saat suka maupun duka karena kita sahabat selamanya!" serunnya sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya kearahku dan menautkannya di jari kelingkingku.

"Janji?" tanyanya.

"Janji!" ucapku semangat.

'Oh Kami-sama, ternyata begini yah rasanya mempunyai sahabat. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau mempunyai sahabat itu sangat menyenangkan. Arigatou Ichigo!' batinku.

"Rukia, ini sudah sore sebaiknya kita pulang yah?" usul Ichigo.

"Baiklah!" jawabku.

.

~ 1 Tahun kemudian ~

.

Tak terasa sudah satu tahun aku dan Ichigo bersahabat, hubungan kami pun semakin dekat. Kemana-mana kami selalu bersama, kami bagaikan lem dan perangko karena setiap ada aku pasti selalu ada dia dan sebaliknya setiap ada dia pasti selalu ada aku. Aku benar-benar bersyukur pada Kami-sama yang telah memberikanku kesempatan untuk merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki sahabat.

Hari ini adalah hari jadi persahabatan aku dan Ichigo yang ke satu tahun. Kami memutuskan untuk janjian di depan Stasiun Karakura.

Kini aku tinggal menyebarang jalan saja untuk sampai di Stasiun Karakura. Sebelum aku menyebrang aku celingak-celinguk dulu untuk mencari Ichigo dan gotcha aku menemukannya rupanya dia sudah sampai. Tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo lagi aku langsung berlari kearahnya melupakan bahwa lampu penyebrangan jalan masih merah.

"Ichigo!" seruku padanya sehingga ia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum tapi senyumannya hanya bertahan sebentar karena ia langsung mengeluarkan wajah panik.

"Rukia awas!" jeritnya panik dan langsung berlari ke arahku.

Akupun langsung menoleh ke arah depanku, aku melihat ada sebuah truk yang melaju cepat ke arahku. Aku ingin berlari menghindar tetapi kakiku terasa lemas, aku sangat ketakutan dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menutup mataku.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku merasakan ada yang menghantam tubuhku, tetapi aku tidak merasakan ada darah yang menetes keluar dari tubuhku. Aku pun memutuskan untuk membuka mataku dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika aku melihat Ichigo jatuh di sebelahku dengan darah yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Aku langsung menghampiri tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah dan menangis.

"Ru-k-Rukia." panggilnya.

"Ichigo!" ucapku.

"Rukia kenapa kamu menangis?" tanyanya.

"Kamu.. kamu terluka gara-gara menolongku Ichigo!" seruku sambil menangis.

"Sttt.. kamu ingat janji kita kan Rukia?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja!" jawabku.

"Bisa tolong ucapkan janji itu?" pintanya.

"Baiklah! Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya, tidak ada yang dapat memisahkan kita walaupun maut sekalipun, selalu bersama saat suka maupun duka karena kita sahabat selamanya!" ucapku.

"Terimakasih, Rukia. Ternyata kamu masih mengingatnya! Oya, Rukia ada satu hal lagi yang inginku sampaikan." ucapnya.

"Apa itu Ichigo? Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanyaku.

"Hmm, sebenarnya ini sudahku pendam sejak lama. Aishiteru Ruki..a!" jawabnya. Setelah Ichigo mengucapkan kata-kata itu ia langsung menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"ICHIGOO!"

"ICHIGO! Bangun!"

"ICHIGO! Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku bakaa!"

.

~ Dua hari kemudian ~

.

Dua hari setelah pemakaman Ichigo, akhirnya aku mengunjungi makamnya. Entah kenapa saat aku mengunjungi makamnya ada sesuatu yang hangat dan menyesakan dadaku, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa semua memoriku saat bersamanya di putar kembali, dan itu membuatku meteskan air mataku lagi.

"Nee Ichigo, maafkan aku karena saat hari pemakaman mu aku tidak dapat hadir." ucapku di depan makamnya.

"Ichigo kau sungguh kejam! Kenapa sehabis kau mengatakan aishiteru padaku kau langsung pergi meninggalkanku sih? Kau tahu Ichigo aku juga mencintaimu."

"Ichigo, walaupun kini kau sudah tiada aku akan selalu mengingat janji yang dulu pernah kita buat itu. 'Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya, tidak ada yang dapat memisahkan kita walaupun maut sekalipun, selalu bersama saat suka maupun duka karena kita sahabat selamanya!' "

"Ichigo, maaf selama ini aku merahasiakan hal ini padamu. Kau tahu sebenarnya aku memiliki penyakit yang sudah parah. Kau pernah dengar tentang penyakit Kanker Otak bukan? Aku mengidap penyakit itu Ichigo, sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu ke surga."

"Ah, Ichigo maafkan aku sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Aku berjanji besok aku akan kemari lagi!" ucapku sambil berdiri.

Baru saja aku ingin melangkah, tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan angin hangat menerpa wajahku, dan aku mendengar suara bisikan yang aku yakini itu adalah suara milik Ichigo.

_**"****Rukia, maafkan aku yah karena aku pergi meninggalkan mu setelah berbicara aishiteru padamu, tapi syukurlah perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Terimakasih Rukia karena kau mau menjaga janji kita. 'Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya, tidak ada yang dapat memisahkan kita walaupun maut sekalipun, selalu bersama saat suka maupun duka karena kita sahabat selamanya!'. Nee, Rukia aku sudah mengetahui tentang penyakit mu kok, semoga kita bisa bertemu di kehidupan yang akan datang dan tolong jaga persaan ini Rukia."**_

"Tch, ternyata kau sudah tahu yah? Ya, aku akan menjaga perasaan ini hanya untukmu Ichigo." ucapku sambil tersenyum.

_.  
><em>

_R . I . P_

_Kurosaki Ichigo_

_15 Juli – 30 Agustus 2011_

_.  
><em>

Sebulan kemudian penyakitku semakin parah, bahkan dokter sudah memvonis bahwa umurku tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Mungkin ini yang terbaik untukku karena selama ini aku sudah tidak dianggap oleh orang-orang yang ada di dekatku.

Sayonara nee-sama, dan nii-sama maaf jika aku selalu menyusahkan kalian. Tadaima Ichigo, kita akan bertemu lagi.

.

~ 25 tahun kemudian di Jerman ~

.

"Rukia!" seru mamaku.

"Iya, mum." jawabku.

"Cepat turun! Nanti kamu telat di hari pertama sekolahmu!" omel mamaku.

"Iya, mum sebentar lagi!" ucapku.

"Huh, anak ini!" gerutu mamaku.

"Hehehehe, maaf!" ucapku minta maaf.

"Sana cepat berangkat." Printah mamaku.

"Bye, mum" pamitku pada mamaku.

.

~ Seiretei Senior High School ~

.

Kini aku berada di sekolah baruku, sekolah ku ini sangat mewah dengan berbagai fasilitas yang tersedia. Karena aku penasaran dengan sekolah ini, akhinya aku memutuskan untuk berkeliling.

Saat aku berkeliling aku melihat sebuah mading yang sangat menarik perhatianku. Nampak ada anak laki-laki yang tertarik juga dengan mading itu, buktinya sedari tadi ia berdiri di depan mading itu. Perlahan-lahan aku berjalan ke tempat mading itu di tempel, aku sengaja berjalan pelan-pelan agar anak laki-laki itu tidak terganggu.

Mading ini mengingatkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak boleh ku lupakan. Pelan-pelan aku membaca sebuah tulisan yang tertulis di mading itu.

"Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya, tidak ada yang dapat memisahkan kita walaupun maut sekalipun, selalu bersama saat suka maupun duka karena kita sahabat selamanya!" ucapku. Tunggu aku merasa pernah mengatakan kata-kata ini, dan tanpa aku sadari aku mengucapkan sebuah nama "Ichigo!"

Setelah aku mengucapkan nama itu orang yang di sebelahku berpaling padaku dan tersenyum.

"Rukia, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi!" ucap pemuda itu.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa semua memoriku tentang kehidupanku sebelumnya di putar kembali. Ichigo, nama laki-laki yang berdiri di sebelahku ini adalah orang yang kucari, kurindukan dan orang yang ku inginkan selama ini. Perlahan-lahan aku mulai meneteskan air mataku.

"Tch, jangan menangis Rukia." ucapnya sambil memeluku.

"Ichigo! ak-akhirnya kita bertemu lagi!" ucapku di sela tangisku.

"Iya, rupanya kami-sama mengabulkan doa kita Rukia!" ucapnya senang.

"Iya." balasku.

"Rukia aku ingin mengulangi pernyataanku waktu itu." serunya.

"Eh?" jawabku.

"Will you be my girl friend Rukia?" tanyanya.

"Yes, I want Ichigo!" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih!" ucapnya.

_**. ~ fin~ .  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Tanjobou Omedetou dit-chan ^.^ dan Selamat Lebaran! Maaf yah kalo alurnya kecepatan dan ceritanya nggak nyambung sama sekali! Hiks saya membuat ini di tengah serbuan ulangan. *jedotin kepala ke tembok* Sekali lagi saya minta maaf sama minna-san kalau tidak puas dengan fanfict saya ini. *nangis guling-guling*<p>

Maaf minna-san kushus untuk fanfict ini saya tidak menerima flame, tapi saya akan tetap menerima saran atau kritik yang minna-san berikan! ^.^

Arigatou Gozaimasu untuk minna-san yang sudah meripiu! ^.^

* * *

><p>Kushus di Fanfict ini saya akan menjawab Review-an minna-san! ^.^<p>

**Dta Gabriella : Wah saya nggak nyangka anda bakal membacanya! Saya senang sekali karena anda meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ini! ^.^**

**Mizumi Kuronami : Mizumi-chan! huaaa terimakasih banyak karena saat pembuatan fanfict ini Mizumi-chan telah membantu saya dalam memberikan ide-ide bagus! Depan-depannya saya memang ambil dari sms yang Mizumi-chan berikan, itu sungguh berguna untuk saya.  
><strong>

**Itu dia saya suka banget sih dengan kata-kata 'hm' jadi susah deh ngilanginnya! #di injek-injek. Terus saya juga males nulis adegan terbata-batanya #di gorok.**

**Wi3nter : tadinya saya mau bikin sad ending tapi saya kasian?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mind to :<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**^ . ^**


End file.
